Sacrifice
by Gugigi
Summary: Ino menikmati posisinya sebagai the one and the only girl di Team 10. Hingga hari ini... / "Apa dimata Shikamaru Shiho jauh lebih baik dariku, ya?" / "Gawat, mana yang harus ia selamatkan? Shiho, kliennya, atau Ino, sahabatnya?" / RnR!
1. Replacement

Yamanaka Ino terbiasa menjadi satu-satunya kunoichi di team 10. Sangat terbiasa malah. Ia menikmati posisinya sebagai 'bunga' tim, dimana ia memiliki hak untuk memerintah anggota timnya.

Meskipun, sangat disayangkan, tidak ada satu pun anggota timnya yang tertarik padanya. Padahal kan, seru tuh, kalau Shikamaru dan Chouji terpikat akan kecantikannya, lalu memperebutkannya seperti kisah di novel-novel.

Tapi tidak masalah, kok, selama dia bisa menjadikan keduanya sebagai budaknya, Ino nyaman-nyaman saja menjadi _the one and the only_ _girl_ di dalam timnya.

Hingga hari ini.

**_SACRIFICE_**

**_Disclaimer_****:****_I do not own_********Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Story_****© Gugigi**

**_Cover _****© Gugigi**

_Ino's POV_

Aku melipat tangan, kesal. Pandangan mataku tertuju kepada kunoichi pirang di hadapanku, yang dengan menjijikkannya, menempelkan tubuhnya layaknya lintah kepada patner satu timku yang berambut nanas.

Kalian butuh penjelasan? Baiklah, simak baik-baik kisah tragis Yamanaka Ino di hari minggu yang cerah.

Pagi hari, adalah momen favoritku, walaupun mayoritas penduduk bumi mengatakan sebaliknya. Namun, ternyata pagi hari justru jadi awal bencana besar yang tak kuduga.

Hokage kelima (diam-diam aku memanggilnya Nenek Tua) memanggilku untuk menemuinya ke kantor _secepatnya_. Artinya sangat jelas, terlambat sedikit saja, Nenek Tua itu bakal marah-marah, huh.

Saat aku mengetuk pintu, terdengar jawaban dari Shizune, yang mempersilahkanku untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, Ino-chan," jawabnya dari dalam ruangan.

Kuputar kenop pintu, dan dahiku langsung berkerut mendapati ada 3 orang manusia tambahan di ruangan yang biasanya hanya terdiri 2 penghuni tetap. Terlebih, ketiganya kukenal dengan baik.

"Oh! Ohayou, Ino!" sapa Chouji melambaikan tangannya, sementara tangan satunya lagi memegang sebungkus keripik kentang ukuran besar. Disampingnya, terdengar kuapan Shikamaru dan ucapan selamat pagi Asuma-sensei.

Sebagai jawaban, aku mengangguk, dan mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi. Bila aku dipanggil bersama Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Asuma-sensei, pastilah ada misi baru yang menanti. Huft, membosankan. Apa Nenek Tua itu tidak tahu hari minggu adalah hari libur internasional, ya?

"Baik, karena semua sudah berkumpul, akan kami jelaskan misi yang akan kalian tempuh hari ini," Tsunade-sama mengedarkan pandangan kepada kami berempat, kemudian memberi isyarat pada Shizune untuk memulai.

Mengangguk, asisten hokage kelima itu membuka mulut, "Misi kalian adalah melakukan pengawalan kepada seorang kunoichi bernama Shiho yang tinggal di Pusat Badan Kriptologi di Gunung Si. Dia-"

"Maaf," potongku sembari mengangkat tangan. "Bukankah si Shi… ho atau apalah namanya adalah seorang kunoichi? Untuk apa mengawal seseorang yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju padaku, menandakan bahwa tindakanku tidak etis. Biarlah, yang penting, aku harus mempertahankan hak ku untuk libur di hari Minggu. Sudah lama aku belum shopping dan creambath. Hmm, kuharap Nenek Tua mempertimbangkan pendapatku. Secepatnya aku akan menghubungi salon langgananku yang nomornya kuhafal di luar kepala.

Terdengar helaan nafas tak sabar si Nenek Tua, yang menandakan pertidaksetujuannya. "Shiho adalah seorang kunoichi yang mengkhususkan diri pada bidang kriptologi. Jadi dapat dibilang, pertahanan dirinya amat rendah."

Aku tahu pertanyaan yang kulontarkan bodoh, tapi kuberanikan diri membuka mulut, "Keriptologi itu apa?"

"Kriptologi, bukan keriptologi, bodoh," koreksi Shikamaru cuek. "Itu adalah bidang ilmu mengenai pemecahan dan pembacaan kode-kode rahasia."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" gerutuku sebal, melampiaskan amarah dengan menjitaknya sekuat tenaga. Kontan saja, korbanku yang berkepala nanas itu mengaduh kesakitan sembari bergumam 'merepotkan'.

Si Nenek Tua berdehem singkat, meminta perhatian dari kami semua. Setelah memberikan death glare terakhir pada Shikamaru, aku memusatkan konsentrasiku pada ucapan hokage kelima.

"Kita membutuhkan kemampuan Shiho untuk membantu memecahkan kode dalam situasi perang yang semakin dekat. Namun, pihak musuh juga menyadari bakat Shiho yang diatas rata-rata dan hendak menghabisinya. Oleh karena itulah, kami meminta kalian untuk mengawal kepulangan Shiho kembali ke Konoha. Apa itu dapat dimengerti?"

"Siap, dapat dimengerti!" jawab kami berempat serempak.

Tsunade-sama mengangguk puas, kemudian memberikan segulung peta kepada Asuma-sensei, menunjukkan rute terdekat yang dapat ditempuh kurang dari satu hari.

"Berkemaslah untuk perjalanan kurang lebih 2 hari. Nanti kita berkumpul lagi di gerbang. Tidak ada kata terlambat," titah Asuma-sensei kepada kami bertiga dengan nada serius.

Baiklaah, jadi aku sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi dari misi konyol pengawalan kunoichi super cerdas yang super lemah pula. Jadi, apa lagi yang dapat kukatakan selain 'Ya' kepada Asuma-sensei?

**~gugigi~**

Perjalanan kami ke Gunung Si tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Seingatku, kami hanya berhenti rehat sejenak sebanyak 2 kali, dan tahu-tahu saja sudah sampai ke bangunan coklat kusam bernama Pusat Badan Kriptologi yang sumpeknya minta ampun.

Pikiran yang pertama kali melintas dalam otakku ketika mendengar kunochi berotak encer dan lemah adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir nanas yang tengah menguap, mata sayu, dan menggunakan pakaian berupa jas lab putih atau semacamnya. Yah, pokoknya kayak Shikamaru versi cewek, lah.

Tapi, penampilan Shiho ini jelas-jelas jauh dari perkiraanku, dan mungkin perkiraan yang lain juga, karena kudengar semuanya mengeluarkan nafas tersentak ketika kunoichi itu keluar dari dalam gedung. _Fashion-eye _ku langsung bekerja, menindai gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Hasilnya? 100% Nerd!

Hal yang sangat mencolok dan perlu menerima perbaikan fashion secepatnya adalah rambutnya. Maksudku, sudah bagus rambutnya berwarna pirang platina sepertiku, kenapa gadis itu harus menguncirnya dengan asal-asalan? Rambutnya sangat berantakan dan mencuat disana-sini. Apa dia tidak mengenal benda bernama sisir?

Pandangan mencelaku turun kebawah, dan menilai wajahnya dengan seksama. Ugh, tidak banyak yang bisa kulihat, karena wajah ovalnya 'tenggelam' ditelan oleh kacamata konyolnya. Dan –ya ampun! Apa perlu dia memasang seringai tolol seperti itu ketika melihat kami?

Kemudian pakaiannya? Seperti yang dapat ditebak, jas lab putih. Jujur, kalau Tsunade-sama tidak memberitahu identitas gadis ini, aku bakal mengira dia adalah cewek galau yang biasa berdiri di tepi jurang sambil berseru _Selamat tinggal dunia!_

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa mengerti kenapa gadis itu perlu pengawalan.

Seusai berbasa-basi sebentar, kami pun angkat kaki dari bangunan muram itu. Shiho ternyata berlari cukup lambat, sehingga kami terpaksa memperlambat kecepatan kami. Dan akibatnya? Kami terpaksa bermalam di tengah hutan yang seram.

Jadi, bagaimana, apa kalian sudah memahami maksudku bahwa dia adalah penyebab semua bencana celaka di hari Mingguku? Sangat menyebalkan, eh? Kukira aku bisa -tunggu sebentar… aku belum menjelas hal penting dari Shiho yang nyaris membuatku mencekik lehernya.

Keberadaan Shiho menghapus titelku sebagai satu-satunya wanita di dalam tim 10. Awalnya sih, aku baik-baik saja, toh dengan penampilan seperti _itu_ dia tak mungkin menarik minat pria waras manapun. Aku saja yang cantik begini diacuhkan selama bertahun-tahun, apalagi dia, huh.

Ternyata, aku salah besar.

Entah apa yang dilihat mereka dari Shiho, yang jelas, mereka menatapnya seakan-akan dia adalah wanita sungguhan, sementara selama ini aku diberi pandangan minggir-kau-wanita-dedemit! Tidak adil!

Asuma-sensei langsung mengajaknya bermain shogi (aku tidak mengerti kenapa beliau membawa papan shogi di tengah-tengah misi begini), dan mendadak mereka langsung akrab begitu saja, menertawakan lelucon-lelucon cerdas yang tak kupahami.

Chouji, cowok gendut sang pecinta makanan sejati, rela berbagi keripik kentang kesayangannya kepada Shiho. Hei, ini adalah keajaiban. Kemana Chouji si-pelit-makanan-terutama-keripik-kentang yang kukenal?

Bahkan Shikamaru, penganut setia aliran cewek-itu-merepotkan ternyata juga menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada kunoichi lemah itu. Terbukti dari kedekatan mereka membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan perang dengan bahasa matematika, dan sesekali diselingi tawa dan canda.

Belum pernah kulihat Shikamaru tertawa seperti itu, dan tak pernah kudengar sekalipun kata 'merepotkan' dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara dengan Shiho. Padahal kalau dia bersamaku, dalam waktu satu menit saja sudah terucap beribu-ribu kali kata 'merepotkan'. Apa dimata Shikamaru Shiho jauh lebih baik dariku, ya?

Cih. Menyebalkan. Shiho sudah merebut hari Mingguku. Sekarang, dia juga merebut cowok-cowok_ku_. Apa lagi yang mau ia ambil? Bajuku? Sisirku?

"Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ambil kayu bakar lagi," seru Asuma-sensei dari balik api unggun.

Kudengar Shikamaru juga menimpali, sementara jaket hijau pemuda nanas itu sudah berpindah ke bahu Shiho yang mungil. "Shiho bisa kedinginan di alam bebas seperti ini. Dia kan terbiasa tinggal dalam lab. Carilah kayu bakar yang banyak, merepotkan."

Tuh, kan. Shiho lagi, Shiho lagi. Sejak kapan Shikamaru begitu perhatian? Yang memakai baju mini itu aku, bukan Shiho. Harusnya yang lebih kedinginan itu aku, bukan Shiho si-pengguna-jas-lab-jelek.

Bersungut-sungut, aku berjalan ke hutan, mencari kayu yang dapat meningkatkan suhu api unggun.

**~gugigi~**

"Itadakimasu!" pekik Chouji riang dengan sumpit terangkat.

Berkat Chouji, yang ternyata tidak hanya hobi mengunyah makanan namun juga membuat makanan, kami menikmati semangkuk sup daging hangat sebagai makan malam. Hmm, rasanya pun enak, membuatku melupakan program diet dan amarahku pada Shiho sejenak. Baiklah, aku mau tambah!

"Hei, Ino, apa tidak masalah badanmu yang gendut itu menambah satu mangkuk lagi?" tegur Shikamaru mengetuk mangkuk supku dengan sumpitnya.

"Apa?" aku menoleh sebal. "Sejak kapan kau peduli apa yang aku makan? Huss, pergilah! Sana, manjain tuh, tuan putri Shiho!"

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali! Aku kan hanya bertanya, tidak usah sewot. Dasar gadis merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru dengan cueknya.

"Aku tidak merepotkan!" jawabku galak, memandangi si kepala nanas dengan tajam. Ugh, selera makanku langsung lenyap entah kemana. "Jadi maksudmu, aku ini sangat mengganggu hidupmu, hah? Siapa suruh kau mencampuri urusanku! Kau pergi saja, urus keperluan tuan putrimu itu!"

"I-ino… ja-jangan bertengkar," lerai Shiho tergagap padaku, meskipun pandangan matanya jatuh pada Shikamaru. Apa dia kira gagap-nya terlihat imut, ya? Maaf saja, deh, gagap-nya Hinata jauh lebih imut dari dia!

"Diamlah! Aku tidak berminat bertengkar dengan siapapun hari ini, kecuali kalau kau mau memulainya sekarang," ujarku ketus, sembari memasukkan sup daging ke mangkuk. "Jadi, diam dan jadilah tuan putri yang manis nan manja!"

"Ino!" Asuma-sensei menegurku keras, mulutnya masih terisi daging yang baru setengah terkunyah. "Jangan bersikap tidak sopan. Cepat minta maaf!"

"Minta maaf? Pada _dia_?" seruku dengan nada tinggi, tidak peduli guruku lah lawan bicaraku. Kuhentakkan mangkuk sup ke tanah, dan kupandangi wajah guruku sengit. "Sensei boleh menyuruhku mengambil kayu bakar untuk _dia,_ berbagi tenda dengan _dia_, tapi untuk satu hal yang ini, maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, aku beranjak pergi dari sana.

**~gugigi~**

Okee, tindakan marahku emang keren banget tadi! Membuat semua orang terpana, haha. Yihaa~ rasakanlah, Shiho! Rasakan amarah ala Yamanaka Ino! Jangan berani-berani menyulut masalah di depan seorang Yamanaka!

Tapi, kini aku menyesali keputusanku untuk pergi. Bukan, bukan karena Asuma-sensei. Bukan pula karena tatapan Shikamaru yang menusuk punggungku saat aku pergi. Aku menyesal tidak sempat membawa serta semangkuk sup daging dalam aksi kaburku tadi. Haah… sekarang aku benar-benar lapar. Kira-kira, disini ada pohon apel tidak, ya?

"Ini."

Terkejut, aku menoleh. Kurasakan sebuah tangan terulur menyodorkan semangkuk sup daging yang mengepulkan asap, hangat. Dan pemilik tangan itu…

"Shikamaru?"

Pemuda nanas itu mengeluarkan seringai malasnya. "Ya iyalah, kau kira siapa, lagi? Siapa suruh kau marah-marah tidak jelas. Pakai aksi sok kabur segala lagi. Sungguh mengherankan kau tidak tersesat. Ini. Kau pasti lapar, kan, setelah aksi amarah meledakmu?"

Ceramah Shikamaru yang cukup panjang lebar untuk ukuran pemalas sepertinya membuatku tercengang. Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada disini? Terus, bagaimana dia bisa tahu juga kalau aku kelaparan?

"Sudah, cepat makan. Keburu dingin," Shikamaru kembali menyodorkan mangkuk sup, yang kini kuterima dengan senang hati.

Sembari aku makan, Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya disampingku, memejamkan matanya dengan malas. Hmm, pasti tak lama lagi akan kudengar desah nafasnya yang teratur. Yap, pasti sebentar lagi dia tertidur.

"Ino," panggilnya pelan, ternyata ia belum tidur juga. "Pertahankan nafsu makanmu yang baik ini. Cocok untukmu."

Cocok? Maksudnya, aku cocok jadi gemuk, begitu? Kukira dia sudah memaafkanku, ternyata dia masih marah, sampai-sampai mengejekku pula! Arghh, Shikamaruuu!

"Kupikir," terdengar jeda sebentar, sementara kurasakan hutan mendadak hening, seakan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Shikamaru. "Kau akan jauh lebih baik bila ada sedikit daging disana-sini."

Lebih baik? Dia memujiku? Berarti, Shikamaru merasa bersalah, kan? Kini, sepertinya giliranku untuk meminta maaf duluan, sekaligus berterima kasih atas sup yang ngomong-ngomong, masih seenak tadi.

Kupaksakan menelan sesendok sup hangat, membiarkan tenggorokanku lecet. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu tadi. Tapi, kurasa, aku berterima kasih padamu dan aku… minta maaf."

Lirih kuucapkan permohonan maaf. Suasana hutan masih hening, angin sepoi-sepoi meniupkan helaian rambut pirangku. Sebagai jawaban permintaan maafku, terdengar desahan panjang Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan."

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Shikamaru telah memaafkanku.

**~gugigi~**

Akan kuringkas sesingkat mungkin kejadian tadi malam. Jadi, setelah percakapanku dengan Shikamaru, aku kembali ke tenda dan mengucapkan permohonan maaf kepada mereka satu per satu.

Asuma-sensei memaklumiku, dan turut meminta maaf pula karena sudah membentakku. Sementara Chouji justru tertawa hangat dan menawarkan ku untuk menambah sup. Shiho? Dengan gaya cewek-sok-rendah-hati-dan-sok-baik-bak-malaikat ia memelukku dan mengatakan semuanya adalah kesalahannya. Cih!

Intinya, semuanya berjalan cukup lancar. Yah, paling tidak untuk malam ini.

Paginya, kami membereskan tenda dan berkemas untuk pulang. Dari kejauhan, lokasi Konoha sudah mulai terlihat. Membuat perasaan rindu membuncah di dadaku, tak sabar untuk menceritakan semua petualangan gila ini kepada sahabatku, Sakura. Hmm, mungkin saja kami berdua bisa menjadi duo penata rias gila untuk Shiho!

Sejak kejadian semalam, rasanya aku agak err… sulit menatap wajah Shikamaru. Hal yang konyol, tentu saja, mengingat kami adalah sahabat masa kecil yang sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Aku tidak mengerti apa sebabnya, dan rasanya setiap mengingat kejadian semalam, pipiku memerah dengan sendirinya dan ada kebahagiaan yang manis di dadaku. Syukurlah Shikamaru tampaknya tidak mengingat kejadian semalam, entah karena dia terlalu malas atau semacamnya. Jadi, dia tidak dapat melihat perubahan wajahku.

Perjalanan kami cukup lancar, dan berdasarkan perkiraan Asuma-sensei, kami dapat mencapai Konoha sebelum matahari tenggelam. Fiuuh, akhirnya! Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, aku dapat berpisah dari Shiho yang menjengkelkan itu!

Langkahku terhenti ketika Asuma-sensei mengangkat tangan, memerintahkan kami untuk bersiaga. Indraku langsung menajam, dan menyadari ada segerombolan shinobi yang tengah mengintai kami dari balik pepohonan.

Kami berempat mengangguk bersamaan, memahami instruksi tak tersirat. Sebelum shinobi musuh itu beraksi, Asuma-sensei melemparkan kunainya. Pertempuran pun pecah!

Sebagai anggota tim paling lemah (iyaa, aku sadar, kok!), tugasku adalah melindungi klien, yang dalam kasus ini adalah Shiho. Sementara Asuma-sensei, Chouji dan Shikamaru melawan segerombolan musuh.

Berkat refleks yang terbentuk bertahun-tahun, koordinasi dan kerja sama tim mereka sangat bagus. Shikamaru dan Chouji memahami keinginan satu sama lain dan saling beraksi di saat yang tepat. Mereka saling melindungi dan membantu. Asuma-sensei sendiri sudah menghabisi 6 shinobi dengan pisau cakranya.

Aku? Menyembunyikan diri bersama Shiho ditengah rimbunnya dedaunan. Berdasarkan pengalaman, cara terbaik untuk melarikan diri bukanlah benar-benar berlari. Musuh pasti akan mengharapkanmu kabur dan berteriak dengan idiot _Aaah! Tolong! Aku disini! Aku menjerit agar musuh tahu dimana tempatku! Kemarilah musuh idiot! Tolong!_.

Jadi, aku bertindak diluar perkiraan mereka, yakni bersembunyi di lokasi pertarungan.

Begini-begini, kemampuanku menyamar dalam lingkungan cukup baik, kok. Yang aku perlukan hanyalah menurunkan keingintahuan untuk mengintip dan ketakutan, seakan-akan tempatku memang disini dan bukannya sedang bersembunyi. Seakan-akan aku adalah bagian dari alam. Keren, kan?

Sayangnya, Shiho si-kunoichi-yang-tak-kenal-benda-bernama-sisir menghancurkan konsep brillianku tentang bersembunyi.

Alih-alih menutup mulutnya dan diam, dia justru bergumam tidak jelas dan gemetar ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan soal tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan, sih, soalnya aku sendiri juga takut setengah mati. Tapi bergumam? Tolong, ya, kita sedang bersembunyi. S-e-m-b-u-n-y-i.

Dan gumaman idiot itulah yang mengungkap keberadaan kami.

Awalnya aku sudah bersiap dengan kehadiran seorang musuh, untuk itulah aku menggenggam kunai. Tapi, satu buah kunai tidak ada artinya bila segerombolan musuhlah yang menemukan tempat persembunyianmu.

Jadi, kuucapkan kata yang wajar, "Lari!"

Shiho dengan patuh berlari sesuai perintahku. Mungkin karena rasa takut, kecepatan larinya meningkat, hal yang kusyukuri diam-diam karena tentu saja akan repot menjaga seseorang yang berlari selambat siput.

Sembari berlari mengikuti Shiho, kulempar serangkaian shuriken dan kunai, berusaha menjaga jarak dari musuh. Bodoh, kunai dan shuriken tak akan mampu merobohkan seorang shinobi semudah itu, kan?

Menggigit bibir kesal, kulirik sekilas Shiho yang sudah mulai hilang dari pandangan. Baiklah, kuharap tindakanku akan mengulur waktu. Saatnya Yamanaka Ino menunjukkan keahliannya!

Kuserang musuh secara acak dengan gerakan taijutsu rumit. Sengaja kuincar titik vital mereka, agar dapat melumpuhkan sekaligus menghemat tenagaku. Berhasil! Tidak sia-sia jam-jam latihan taijutsu membosankan bersama Rock Lee dan Gai-sensei. Sepulangnya dari sini, aku harus mentraktir mereka ramen!

Satu, dua, tiga, lima, sepuluh musuh roboh. Sisanya masih banyak. Sepertinya jumlah shinobi yang musuh kerahkan cukup banyak untuk mengejar gadis-anti-sisir itu. Sial, bahkan orang jahat pun menginginkan Shiho. Ada gak, sih, orang yang menginginkanku?

Berhubung jurus klan ku tidak dapat digunakan tanpa kehadiran Shikamaru dan Chouji, terpaksa taijutsu, ninjutsu, dan kunai lah yang menjadi senjataku. Jumlah musuh yang justru makin bertambah semakin membuatku kewalahan. Sial, cakra ku juga mulai menipis. Sayup-sayup kudengar teriakan seseorang, mungkin Shikamaru? Ah, entahlah. Aku harus bagaimana? Kalau sampai musuh menangkap Shiho, apa yang-

"Kyaaaa!"

Jeritan itu! Shiho!

**~gugigi~**

_Author's POV_

Shikamaru memusatkan konsentrasinya, beragam strategi bermunculan dibenaknya. Tapi kemungkinan mana yang harus ia ambil?

"Shikamaru! Jumlah musuh semakin banyak! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seru Chouji di sela-sela pertempuran. Tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi memar dan luka, dan kalau Shikamaru tak salah lihat, ada darah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Ck, aku masih berpikir, Chouji! Beri aku waktu!" Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya sementara ia berusaha menahan sebanyak mungkin musuh dengan bayangannya sekaligus memutar otaknya.

"Bergegaslah!" Asuma-sensei berteriak dari salah satu sudut pertempuran, diiringi suara derak tulang yang patah. "Sepertinya Ino dalam bahaya!"

Ino?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru melepaskan jurus bayangannya, dan berlari menuju sahabat masa kecilnya.

Tepat seperti ucapan Asuma-sensei, Ino memang dalam bahaya. Kurang lebih 10 musuh mengeroyokinya, dan hebatnya, kunoichi merepotkan itu masih bertahan. Tapi, mulai nampak gejala kelelahan dari anggota kelompoknya itu, dan tak lama lagi, Shikamaru tahu Ino dapat kehilangan nyawanya. Menggerutu pelan, Shikamaru berlari melancarkan jurus andalannya.

"Ino! Pergilah! Jaga Shiho! Biar aku yang membereskan disini!" seru Shikamaru sekeras mungkin, melawan ributnya pertempuran.

Kunoichi pirang itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar seruan Shikamaru. Yang terjadi justru Ino semakin gencar menyerang musuh-musuhnya. Shikamaru tidak jago berkelahi, tapi ia tahu strategi mana yang tepat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia-

"Kyaaaa!"

Suara itu! Shiho! Mata Shikamaru terbelalak lebar tatkala menoleh, mendapati Shiho berhasil ditangkap musuh. Memang benar, gadis itu berusaha melawan, tapi kekuatannya lemah. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum gadis itu dihabisi. Gawat, mana yang harus ia selamatkan? Shiho, kliennya, atau Ino, sahabatnya?

Kebimbangan Shikamaru tidak bertahan lama, karena Ino langsung bereaksi mendengarkan jeritan Shiho.

Usai melempar serentetan kertas peledak kepada musuh, Ino berlari menuju Shiho dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Shikamaru yang berhasil selamat dari ledakan bergegas mengikuti Ino, yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Shiho.

Shikamaru tiba tepat waktu ketika matanya melihat percikan darah dan sekelebat pedang yang dihujamkan ke punggung gadis pirang.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N. ****_Fict multichap pertamaa! Gugigi kembali dengan pairing favorit, ShikaIno! Buat para Shiho fans, maaf, ya karakternya di bikin jahat dan lemah, no offence, kok. Gugigi sebenernya netral sama semua karakter Naruto. Cuman karena kebutuhan cerita, Shiho terpaksa jadi jahat. Maaaaf *peluk Shiho*_**

**_Oh iya, sebelumnya mau berterima kasih pada reviewers di "Coffee Love" dan "Aku"! Makasih banget buat kritik yang membangunnya! Cerita Gugigi sekarang sudah berkembangkah?_**

**_Makasih udah mau baca! Maaf kalo plotnya terkesan rush dan kurang nyambung. Gugigi bingung bikin adegan pertempuran ._. mudah-mudahan pada suka! Akhir kata, mind to review?_**


	2. A Reason

Yamanaka Ino terbiasa menjadi satu-satunya kunoichi di team 10. Sangat terbiasa malah. Ia menikmati posisinya sebagai 'bunga' tim, dimana ia memiliki hak untuk memerintah anggota timnya.

Meskipun, sangat disayangkan, tidak ada satu pun anggota timnya yang tertarik padanya. Padahal kan, seru tuh, kalau Shikamaru dan Chouji terpikat akan kecantikannya, lalu memperebutkannya seperti kisah di novel-novel.

Tapi tidak masalah, kok, selama dia bisa menjadikan keduanya sebagai budaknya, Ino nyaman-nyaman saja menjadi _the one and the only_ _girl_ di dalam timnya.

Hingga hari ini.

**_SACRIFICE_**

**_Disclaimer_**** : ****_I do not own _****Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Story_**** © Gugigi**

**_Cover _****© Gugigi**

**Summary chapter sebelumnya...**

_**"Cih. Menyebalkan. Shiho sudah merebut hari Mingguku. Sekarang, dia juga merebut cowok-cowok**__ku_."

**_"Apa dimata Shikamaru Shiho jauh lebih baik dariku, ya?"_**

**Shikamaru telah memaafkanku.**

_**...**_

_**"Pertahankan nafsu makanmu yang baik ini. Cocok untukmu."**_

_**"Merepotkan."**_

**Gawat, mana yang harus ia selamatkan? Shiho, kliennya, atau Ino, sahabatnya?**

**...**

* * *

_Author's POV_

Tampak puluhan mayat shinobi bertopeng memenuhi hutan. Semuanya mengalami paling tidak satu luka fatal yang mengakibatkan tidak dapatnya mereka kembali merengkuh kehidupan. Hanya tersisa dua shinobi yang berdiri di tengah, terengah-engah dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kita berhasil, Chouji! Musuh berhasil kita habisi. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Chouji mengangguk mantap, meski wajahnya penuh peluh. "Hanya luka ringan, sensei. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, Shiho mungkin sedikit shock dengan pertem- Shika?"

Ucapan shinobi penikmat keripik kentang itu terhenti, melihat sahabatnya berlari mendekat dengan aura muka panik. Tak pernah sekalipun Chouji melihat Shikamaru kehilangan kendali atas emosi seperti ini. Wajahnya yang selalu datar kini dihiasi kepanikan, matanya memerah dan penuh emosi, serta sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Apa yang membuat pemuda jenius itu begitu panik? Hei, tunggu, Shikamaru menggendong seseorang...

"Shikamaru? Ada apa? Tenanglah! Semua sudah berhasil kami bunuh. Kau tidak perlu khawa-" bola mata Asuma-sensei membulat ketika melihat murid pemalasnya tengah menggendong seorang gadis pirang yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Wajah gadis itu pucat, matanya terpejam dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Tapi tak mungkin ia salah. Gadis yang terluka itu..

**~gugigi~**

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Shiho menutup matanya, mempasrahkan diri akan hidupnya yang diakhiri dengan tusukan pedang semerah darah._

_ZRASH!_

_Suara itu! Suara kematian yang memenuhi pendengarannya. Suara pedang yang menembus punggung manusia. Suara yang terakhir didengarnya sebelum ajal menjemput…_

_"Shiho! Shiho! Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Bagaimana mungkin ia baik-baik saja? Hidupnya hanya tinggal hitungan detik. Padahal ia belum menyampaikan perasaannya pada Shikamaru, pemuda yang telah memikat hatinya. Padahal ia belum-_

_"Shiho! Buka matamu!" suara yang memanggilnya itu terdengar lemah, bahkan serak. Kemudian terdengar batuk yang menyakitkan dari si sumber suara. Siapa?_

_Memberanikan diri, Shiho membuka kelopak matanya. _

_Dan alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati Ino, berdiri di hadapannya dengan pedang menembus tubuhnya, darah merembes disekeliling lukanya, menodai pakaian ungunya._

_"K-kenapa?" satu kata yang akhirnya terucap setelah Shiho mulai mengendalikan rasa kebas dalam dirinya, yang bercampur dengan shock dan ketakutan. Kenapa?_

_"Ap-apa kau ba-baik-baik saja?" Ino terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah._

_Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah menanyakan kondisinya! Shiho tercengang mengetahui ada seseorang yang mau berkorban demi dirinya, terlebih orang tersebut adalah Yamanaka Ino!_

_"Ka-kau b-baik-baik saja?" Ino mengulang pertanyaannya. Kaki kunoichi pirang itu mulai goyah, dan seluruh persendian tulangnya bergetar, tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya dengan segala luka pertempuran._

_Tak mampu berkata-kata, Shiho hanya mengangguk. Mengiyakan, memberitahukan pada kunoichi berbaju ungu itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

_"Syukurlah…" Seiring dengan desah lega, Ino ambruk dipelukan Shikamaru, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping kunoichi pirang itu._

_**FLASHBACK END.**  
_

**~gugigi~**

Darah. Cairan merah gelap itu berceceran dimana-mana. Ruangan gawat darurat itu dibayangi oleh hawa suram dan penuh pengharapan. Ada doa dan isak tangis. Mereka berharap, dan percaya, kalau gadis itu kuat. Gadis itu mampu. Mampu buktikan bahwa senyum dengan bola mata aquamarine itu tidak akan lenyap dari dunia.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Aku sudah melakukan semampuku. Tapi..."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia selamat, kan? Dia sudah siuman, kan? Katakan padaku!"

"Hidup matinya setiap mahluk ada di tangan Tuhan. Kini kehendakNya lah yang akan memutuskan. Kita hanya bisa berharap, berdoa, dan menunggu."

"Ino..."

**~gugigi~**

_Ino's POV_

Kelopak mataku terasa berat, dan tubuhku –terutama bagian punggung, rasanya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Cahaya yang sangat terang menyerangku ketika kupaksa retinaku terbuka. Segalanya menjadi putih. Apa aku sudah mati?

Whoa, kalau sudah mati, aku pasti masuk surga, kan? Apalagi, aku berkorban super keren begini. Hmm, asyik juga, nih! Dengar-dengar, di surga juga ada malaikat-malaikat ganteng! Bisa aku pacarin satu-satu, yeaah!

Ah, tapi, aku enggak bisa ketemu teman-teman lagi, dong. Enggak bisa berantem sama Sakura, makan bareng Chouji, latihan sama Asuma-sensei, dan tiduran di padang bunga bareng Shikamaru. Mendadak semua orang bikin kangen, bahkan Shiho pun kini _sedikit _menyenangkan. Ternyata mati itu… nggak seenak bayanganku.

Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu semua orang yang kusayangi lagi? Semua orang yang sudah mengisi hidupku? Banyak hal yang belum kuselesaikan di dunia; pertarunganku dengan Sakura, toko bunga yang ingin kubuat cabang di desa lain, dan menikah, serta memiliki anak.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka yang kutinggalkan? Adakah yang akan menangisiku ketika aku pergi? Ayah, sih, sudah pasti. Tapi yang lain? Kupikir Sakura akan menangis, Chouji dan Asuma-sensei juga, lalu...

Shikamaru? Cih, paling-paling dia lega karena tidak ada aku yang akan merepotkannya lagi. Mungkin saja dia justru mengadakan pesta kematian Yamanaka Ino di hutan bersama para rusa. Ia mungkin akan menari mengelilingi api unggun dengan para rusa, menyanyikan himne "Oh Tuhan! Gadis Merepotkan itu Akhirnya Pergi!". Menyebalkan. Padahal, Shikamaru lah orang yang paling aku rindukan sekarang ini.

Eh?

Tadi aku bilang kalau aku merindukan Shikamaru? Apa aku tidak salah bicara? Mana mungki-

**_"Ino…"_** terdengar lirih, seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya lembut sekali. Menenangkan, meskipun suara itu adalah suara berat seorang pria. Ayahkah?

**_"Ino…"_** suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas, dan dapat kurasakan emosi yang sangat kuat dalam suaranya itu. Siapa? Siapa yang begitu peduli denganku seperti ini?

**_"Bangunlah… Gadis merepotkan!"_**

Ck, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru! Apakah dia yang tadi memanggilku dengan lembut begitu? Mengapa aku merasakan tekanan emosi yang begitu deras dalam namaku tatkala dipanggil olehnya? Dia kan, Shikamaru, orang terakhir di muka bumi yang akan menangisi kepergianku, seseorang yang akan menyalakan kembang api warna-warni di acara pemakamanku.

Basah. Kurasakan tetesan air membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis? Tidak, ini bukan air mataku. Lalu siapa? Shikamaru kah?

Semua pikiran tentang Shikamaru membuatku pusing, bagaimana bisa di alam kematian pun aku memikirkannya? Masa' bodoh, deh. Peduli amat. Kan, aku sudah ma-

_…_

_"Shika! Lihaat! Aku sudah bikin mahkota bunga yang cantik! Lihat! Lihat!"_

_"Jelek."_

_"Bagus, kok! Sini, aku pasang ke kepalamu, ya!"_

_"Merepotkan."_

_…_

_"Hahaha, Shikamaru memasang mahkota bunga di kamarnya! Seperti perempuan saja!"_

_"Apaan, tuh, kok laki-laki mainannya mahkota bunga!"_

_"Loh? Shika? Itu kan, mahkota bunga yang waktu itu kubuat. Kau menyimpannya?"_

_…_

_"Dasar pemimpi! Mana mungkin kau bisa menanam bunga itu! Guru saja tidak bisa melakukannya! Sadar diri, dong!"_

_"Aku bisa menanamnya! Aku pasti bisa!"_

_"Tidak mungkin! Kamu hanya gadis centil yang manja! Pergi sana! Jangan sok pintar, deh! Otak saja nggak punya! Hahaha!"_

_"Jangan tertawa. Kalau dia bilang bisa, maka pasti dia bisa melakukannya."_

_"Shika…"_

_…_

_"Hiks. Mereka jahat sekali. Huaaaa!"_

_ "Kau jelek kalau menangis."_

_"Pergi! Apa kamu tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sedih? Pergi!"_

_"Aku tidak mau."_

_"Pergi! Pulanglah! Jangan menungguku!"_

_"Aku tidak menunggu_mu_. Aku menunggu air mata_mu_ reda."_

_…_

_"Aku kalah pada Sakura tentang segalanya. Kemampuan medisku tidak lebih kuat darinya. Sakura juga memiliki Naruto disisinya, tapi aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Ninjutsu, cinta, semuanya tak dapat kumenangkan."_

_"Kau melupakan satu hal yang kau menangkan darinya."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku."_

_…_

Semua masa yang kuhabiskan bersama Shikamaru mendadak berkelebat dalam ingatanku. Bergema dan bergaung dalam otakku. Bisikannya, tatapannya, tawanya, dan seringai khasnya bermunculan bagaikan sebuah video.

Pemuda nanas yang selalu ada disampingku, yang selalu mengeluh setiap kali kurepotkan, meski pada akhirnya ia menuruti kemauanku. Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah menertawakan impianku, menemaniku dalam setiap langkah hidupku.

Bodoh.

Kini aku mengerti apa arti dari kalimat "kematian adalah pintu penyeselan dan peluruhan semua kepalsuan". Kematian membasuh kepura-puraanku, penolakanku 'tuk sadari bahwa…

Aku mencintai Shikamaru.

Ah, tubuhku mulai terasa ringan. Rasa sakit semakin memenuhi semua indraku. Kesadaranku perlahan mulai lenyap. Cahaya disekelilingku semakin menyilaukan. Ingatanku tentang Shikamaru perlahan memudar, padam.

Mungkin, aku dan dia tak ditakdirkan bersama. Mungkin, Shikamaru ditakdirkan memiliki orang yang lebih pantas. Bukan aku, seorang gadis yang manja dan merepotkan.

Kalau memang takdir berkata begitu, biarlah. Toh, kalau aku pergi nanti, masih ada Shiho disisinya. Bila memang dimata Tuhan, Shiho adalah yang terbaik bagi Shikamaru, aku akan melepaskannya. Kebahagiaan_nya_ jauh lebih penting dari kebahagiaan_ku_, kan?

Sampai disini dulu semuanya. Semoga di surga nanti aku bisa menjaga Shikamaru dan semua orang yang aku sayangi. Sayonara, Shika-

**_"Aku mencintaimu."_**

Kata-kata Shikamaru itu menggema, jelas, dan memenuhi kepalaku. Kata itu membawa serta ratusan emosi yang tak dapat kukenali, membanjiri seluruh panca indraku. Kukenali beberapa diantaranya, ada rasa sakit, pedih, rindu, dan… cinta.

Mendadak semuanya menjadi jelas.

**~gugigi~**

_Author's POV_

"Pig! Pig! Bangunlah! Pig!" Sakura menggoncangkan tubuh sahabatnya, histeris dan berteriak nyaris tak waras. "Pig!"

Disampingnya, Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya. Membiarkan kesedihan menguasainya, meluapkan emosi dengan air mata, sembari membisikkan nama gadis yang baru ia sadari, telah menawan hatinya. Tapi mengapa kematian lah yang membuatnya menyadari perasaan ini?

Tawa gadis itu bergema dalam kepalanya. Malam yang dihabiskannya berdua dengan gadis pirang itu masih terukir dalam benaknya. Cara gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, dan marah, diingatnya sangat jelas.

Kini ia sadar, kata 'merepotkan' yang selalu dilontarkannya kepada gadis pecinta bunga itu adalah caranya mengungkapkan rasa sayang. Menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu sangat merepotkan karena berhasil merebut hatinya, dan membuatnya tak berdaya menghadapi senyum yang terpancar dari gadis dengan iris sewarna samudra.

Apakah sudah terlambat baginya, bagi mereka berdua, untuk menyatukan perasaan satu sama lain?

"Shika…"

Pemuda nanas itu mendongak, terkesiap melihat bibir mungil kunoichi pirang itu membuka, mengucapkan namanya –_Shika_ berulang-ulang, meski matanya masih terpejam.

Dengan perasaan takjub dan tidak percaya, Shikamaru bangkit memeluk gadis itu erat. Memastikan bahwa segalanya nyata. Bahwa Ino masih hidup, bernafas, dan balas memeluknya lemah.

Gadis yang dicintainya telah terbangun. Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua yang tak akan pernah ia sia-siakan. Kesempatan kedua untuk dirinya dan Ino, untuk membuktikan perasaan mereka kepada semesta.

Dan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Ino tatkala mata aquamarine-nya terbuka adalah hal terindah yang pernah Shikamaru dengar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**~gugigi~**

Sakura Haruno tersenyum haru. Pemandangan disampingnya begitu mengharukan, penyatuan asa kedua insan semesta.

Siapa yang tak bahagia melihatnya? Shikamaru dan Ino, keduanya telah jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Semua orang tahu itu, kecuali kedua pihak yang bersangkutan, yang membutakan diri dari perasaan masing-masing.

"Syukurlah…" bisik Sakura lirih mendapati sahabatnya telah sadar dari koma, sekaligus mendapatkan cinta yang –tanpa disadari- telah lama dimilikinya, dalam sosok teman masa kecil. "Kau memiliki banyak hal yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, Pig."

Sementara itu, di tengah kebahagiaan yang melanda, sesosok gadis berkacamata meninggalkan ruangan, dengan seulas senyum dan air mata berlinang.

**~gugigi~**

Shiho memutar kenop pintu, membuka kemudian menutupnya. Penghuni kamar itu menoleh, dan memberikan senyum lemah.

"Pagi, Shiho."

"Pagi, Ino," balas Shiho pelan.

Ia berjalan menuju kursi di samping Ino. Diletakkannya senampan sarapan pagi diatas meja. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ino sembari mengangguk lemah. Maklum, ini baru hari keduanya terbangun dari koma.

Sesaat keheningan mengisi kamar pasien nomor 17. Kemudian, Shiho mengangkat kepala dan berbisik lirih, "Kenapa?"

Satu kata. Tanpa perlu diperjelas, Ino tahu apa yang hendak ditanyakan Shiho. Kenapa ia hampir mati hanya demi melindungi gadis yang telah merebut Shika _nya_? Ia menghela nafas, mata biru langitnya menerawang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin… karena kau adalah orang yang berharga."

Berharga? Shiho mulanya berpikir ia berharga karena posisinya sebagai klien dalam misi. Tapi ia tahu, alasan Ino hampir mengorbankan nyawanya tidak sedangkal itu. Jadi ia menunggu. Menanti kelanjutan lawan bicaranya.

"Memang konyol, menganggapmu berharga meski setiap melihatmu bersama Shikamaru, aku ingin mencekikmu. Tapi ketika pedang itu mengarah padamu… tubuhku bergerak begitu saja."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak menganggapmu berharga," Shiho berujar hampa.

Terkesan jahat, memang, mengatakan seperti itu kepada penyelamat nyawanya, tapi ia jujur. Dimatanya, Ino hanyalah seorang pengganggu. Centil dan sombong, sama seperti teman-teman di akademinya dulu yang menindasnya.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu Ino, balas dendam langsung memenuhi seluruh hatinya. Merebut Shikamaru, pemuda yang disukai Ino. Bersikap manis dan menarik hati di depan guru Ino. Menjadi primadona team 10 dan mengambil semua yang dimiliki Ino, dengan tampang manis dan sok lugu. Ya, ia bermuka dua.

Tapi kenapa, meski Ino menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Shiho terang-terangan, ia masih menganggap Shiho berharga?

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan tatapan intens pada Shiho. "Kau melihat Shikamaru dengan segala kekurangannya, namun tetap menyukainya, kan?"

Bagai terhipnotis oleh mata biru langit Ino, Shiho mengangguk. Mengiyakan, bahwa hatinya telah ditawan oleh seorang pemuda jenius. Matanya mulai berair, tenggorokannya tercekat, malu dan menyesal akan perbuatannya. Namun ia masih tidak –ah, belum mengerti, _kenapa?_

"Tidak masalah bila kau menganggapku tidak berharga, selama kau menerima Shikamaru apa adanya. Mengetahui kekurangan seseorang, dan menerimanya dengan tulus, itu yang menjadikanmu berharga."

Cairan bening mulai menggenangi bola matanya. Gadis pemecah kode itu akhirnya paham, mengerti. Kekuatan cinta dan pengorbanan yang besar, alasan dibalik semuanya. Namun, ternyata, Ino belum selesai.

"Kalau memang aku mati, setidaknya Shikamaru bahagia memiliki orang seberharga kau disampingnya. Bukankah kebahagiaan orang kita cintai jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan diri sendiri?" bisik Ino lirih, pelan, hampir tak terdengar. "Pemikiran itulah, yang melintas di benakku ketika melindungimu."

Dan isak tangis Shiho pun pecah.

**~gugigi~**

_Ino's POV_

Pintu kamarku terbuka, menengadah, kudapati pengunjung yang telah lama kunanti. Memasang senyum cerah dan mata berbinar, kusingkirkan nampan sarapan ke meja.

"Tadi kau menangis?" tanya pengunjung yang merangkap sebagai kekasihku, Shikamaru, sembari meneliti wajahku dengan cermat. Dahinya berkerut cemas, jarinya menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku.

"Ya," jawabku pelan. Mataku menatapnya lekat-lekat, wajah pemalas berkuncir nanas yang kucintai. Terbayang percakapanku dengan Shiho beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Aku belajar banyak dalam satu misi, Shika."

Kudengar tawa Shika pelan, lembut. Tawa yang hanya ditujukannya padaku seorang. "Aku tahu. Aku juga belajar banyak hal."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" aku memindahkan posisi dudukku, mendekat padanya. Siap mendengarkan ceritanya yang pasti diselingi kata 'merepotkan'. Kata yang merupakan cara lainnya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Ini."

Shikamaru menarik tubuhku, mencium bibirku dengan kelembutan yang memabukkan.

**~owari~**

* * *

**A/N. ****_Sacrifice akhirnya selesaaaai! Huaa, seneng banget banget akhirnya multichapt pertama Gugigi berakhir dengan cukup manis :)_**

**_Review di chapter 1 sangat menyenangkan! Gugigi baca terus berulang-ulang dan ketawa sendiri kayak orang aneh -_- Review itu semua bikin Gugigi makin semangat buat nulis menulis, hehe._**

**_Chapter 2 dibuat lebih pendek, maaf yaa. Ah iya, maaf juga karena genre-nya mengecoh. Genre Angst tapi gak ada yang mati. Awalnya emang Ino pengen dibikin mati, tapi kook, di tengah jalan jadi gak tega jadilah endingnya seperti ini #author labil._**

**_Hehe, udah ketebak, ya, yang ditusuk itu Ino? Huaa, gugigi emang gak jago bikin cerita yang unpredictable, nih. Harap maklum, ya, kalo endingnya udah ketebak dan segala macem. Kan Gugigi masih menyandang title seorang Author Newbie. Harap maklum *bow 180 derajat* _**

**_Yoosh, makasih udah mau baca! Maaf kalo plotnya terkesan rush dan deskripsinya terlalu bertele-tele. Kok kesannya Ino cepet banget menyadari perasaannya ke Shika.. Entah, ya, mungkin cuman perasaan Gugigi aja. _**

**_Makasih buat zeroplus yang udah merhatiin kalo Gugigi bikin cover buat tiap fanfict. Seneeng banget ada yang sadar, hehe, meski covernya masih jelek, sih #authorsadardiri. Ah iya, senior magenta-alleth , Gugigi cewek, kok, hehe._**

**_Mudah-mudahan pada suka, yaa! Akhir kata, mind to review?_**


End file.
